RESIDENT EMIRAL: THE FOOD NETWORK CHRONIFILES
by 111Super-Saiyan-Sephiroths2008
Summary: this is liek my first story, and its a cross fic between the cooking show Emeral and Resident Evil no flammies plz, k luv ya
1. Intro

**RESIDENT EMIRAL: THE FOOD NETWORK CHRONIFILES**

so this one time, something calsed the apokalips happened and a lot of everyones were zombies, which is bad cause theu smell really bad. then the zombies ate people, especially near the food network cause chefs are more delicious than anyone else in the entire everworld

In food network there is this guy his name is Emeral Lagaze. he is a super chef and cooks things. he cooks tasty things and says stuff. my favorite show was when he was makeing a thanks giving turkey and it looked so t asty, but he gave it to orphans so I guess that;s okay to. So emeral was like HAY EVERYONE. THERES SUM ZOMBIEZ HEREZ, but the emeral live band were being eated. Emeral was sad, and vowed a vow so he could revenge his friends abd the food network.

HAY YOU ZOMBIES Emeral sad BAM! the zombies died cause Emeral has a speical power when he says bam that makes things explosive and blow up and thats why he cooks really good to casue he says it on tv a lot. so the zombies were all dead and Rachal Ray was happy she was alive. sum other food neworkians were alive as well like Boby Flay and those guys from Iron Chef I forget but you can go look it up on wikipedia or something if you feel like it and there were some others but you dont know they're still alive yet.

For now food netwarks is saved, but there are sti l moar zombies that Emeral wikk have to kill to revenge his Emeral live band...

_hay guys there will be more so keep reading wen i rite more kk? i luv you all, comment plz k thx! 3 3 3_


	2. CHAPTIR 1

**CHAPTIR 1: EMIRAL GETS CALLED FROM THE PRESIDANT**

HaY EMARIL, Rachel yell really loud and obnoxioused THEIRS SOME PRESIDANTD MAN ON THE FOOD NETWOAK FONE FOR U!

THE PRESADANT?! Emiral felt shock and excitedments: he was getin a call from THE prasident of the americas! Emeral ran over to Rachal. Emirl grab the phone off her. Rachel listen very carefully to eMeral and the prasident. Emiral started to talking,.

HI PRESIDENT MAN!!1!one!!1 he said really loudly. he was loud and excite stil;l I CEE ALL THE ZONMBIES, WAT DO U WANT ME TO DO? Emeral and Rachel listened carefully on the fone to heer wat the presadent want. A HELICOPTER? TOO A ILAND? LOL OF COURSE I CAN KIL YU SUM ZOMBIES ON A ILAND! I'LL JUST GO BAM AND THEY'LL BE DEAD Emeral knew he cud kill zombies cause he did it before one time when he said BAM and he saved the food network and a lot of their people thats how awesum he is and if you don't think so your dumbzorz and adopted roflmao

Emeral hanged up the fone. Rachel started talking shocked. OH MAH GAWD EMERAL, R U TAKIN A HELACOPTER TO FITE SOM ZOMBIES ON A ILAND

YA Emeral said prouded WANNA HELP ME FITE

KAY Rachel answered. Rachel was an okay fiter, becuz her show is okay and shes a girl but she gets beter latar. Rachel also new the iland ahd how to get thar and stuff. Racha; and Emeral talked more.

PAK SUM OF YOUR IMPORTUNT GEER EMERIL Rachel adviced him like a mom IF YOU CAN'T BAM ANY MOR ZOMBIES, ULL NEED A BAK UP WEPON

O GOOD IDEA RACHEL Emiral compliments her nicely and takes a really big frying pan because all chefs have frying pans

WUT ABOUT UR NIFES? Rachel asked Emeral. Emeral has a big colecshoin of stek nifes. they're sharp and good for fiting. Emiral laughs a laugh that sounds amused.

WE DONT NEED NIFES TO KILL ZOMBIES he ecplain to Rachal IF THEY GET THAT CLOSE THEN UR GONNA GET EATEN! Rachel and Emiriil laughs some mores and they go to the roof of the food network tower. a guy in the helicopter who might be good or bad no on noes yet is wating for racHel and Emaril to bord the helicopter. The helicopter makes whoosh noises with its propalars and is loud and i've never seen a real helicoptar so i dunno if it really makses woosh noizez so this one does okay?

READY TP GO TO THE ILAND the guy who is also in the fbi and the cia and other secrety president things asked loudly. h e had to talk loud cauz the helacoptir was makin a lot of noize.

YA, WE'RE GONNA KILL SUM ZOMBIES ND HELP THE PRASEIDENT! Emiral exclaims loud. Its stil loud cuz of the helicopter

K, LETS FLY! said secret angent flyir man. Rachel amd Em,iral get in the plane helicpter and they fly to the iland. it is a big iland with lots of zombiez and a mantion full of maor zombies and stuff i cant tell you yet but it will be really awesum I swear just keep reading!

TO THE MANTION! Emeral ad Rachal yell together. The helicopter alread yleft or they would be talking really louyd but they arent so its already gone. very slowly, rachel and Emril walk up the stars inside the mantion...

_omg i kant wait to rite the rest of this! next chaptar will be up soon, I promise so keep reading k thx love ya 3 3 3 3_


	3. CHAPTR 2

**CHAPTR 2: WHY THE STORY IS CALLED RESIDENT EMARIL**

THIS MANTION... Emeril sad queit like at Rachal IT'S KINDOF NOT LOUD LIK A MANTION SHOULD BE

YOU MEN IT'S SILENTING? Rechal questined bakc, lyking at the sospishus paintings and status in the mantiton.

YEAH Emeral comfuzzled. ITS LIAK SOMEONE LIVES HER, BUT IT'S EVIL

EVIL? gasps Rachl suprisedlyful.

YOU MEAN REDSIDENT EVIL? someone highpitched somewhere in the mantion. Gasped Emeral and Rachel, they loked ready to fite.

WHAT DO U MEAN RESIDANT EBIL? Emiral yells angry.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA girly laughed the voiceman. I MEAN THIS IS MT MANTION AND NOW YOU WIL HAVE TO FACE MY CREATTIOND! SO GET OUT OR DIES! there were some beeping nouses. the nosies stoped. some doors opened and zomnies came outside, arms waving in the air in hungry.

OH NOZ EMRAL, Rachel squeed cause shes the gurl and paniks more. WHAT DO WE DO NAO?!

LOOK emeral pointed loud. Rachel looked at the zombies. They had red shirts on. on the red shirts was that thing on the comunist flag, the one that cuts grass and stuff and the other one that is something else that doesn't cut grass but I think it would still hurt if you hit yourself wif it.

WAT DOES THIS MEAN?! Rachal defended while the zombies walk closer to t he chefs.

IT MEANS THEY COMUNISTS! Emeril angered. AND IF THERS ONE THING I DONT LIKE, ITS COMUNISTS! Emeral didn't lik comnists since they went to his resturnt and didn't really like his foods. And Emeral is americans so he doesnt' like comunsints, just like the presidant.

GLORY TO AMERICAZ!! Emaril and Rachel fighted, hiting zombis in the face with their cookery and Emerals magic BAM powers.

OW Rachel hurted when a zombie hited her in the arm. HE HIT MAH ARM! she got mad and kicked him down tha stairs.

The battle between the Comunsizt zombies and Emerail has only begun a few seconds ago. But more is hold in stor for Emeril nad Rachel as long as the squeaky voice guy livs in this mantion...

_srry that took a whil guys, writrs blok is teh worst. anyway, i hope u keep readin it, thx if u are already, be nice, comment plz, luv ya bai! 3 3 3 3_


End file.
